


Nightmare Ocean

by Puolukka



Series: Colorful Path [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puolukka/pseuds/Puolukka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oblivion and darkness engulfed England. His dreams are hunted by piercing, dreadful nightmares. His panacea a young colony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanwork for the Hetalia fandom, written during classes. It ended up a bit too dark than expected.  
> As always forgive me for potential errors or mistakes for I'm not a English mother-tongue.
> 
> This story setting is during the 17th century back when America was still one of the British colonies.

Darkness.  
  
Only darkness.  
  
My body was gently lulled by the waves.  
  
A wide sea stained in various shades of blue surrounded me.  
  
The sea took over the entire landscape, apart from the endless azure sky above me.  
  
A cloudless sky. No sun, no warmth, no wind. Nothing at all.  
  
My senses vanished. I couldn't even feel my own saliva, although my eyes were able to perceive the environment.  
  
It was a odd sensation feeling nothing but my surroundings.  
  
Suddently a thin fog settled on the surface as I perked up. I realized that my body was drowning, enveolped by the dark waves.  
  
The ocean was gulping me down.  
  
I nervously thrashed my limbs, however, my body was too heavy and weary to comply.  
  
I managed to keep my head out of the water, helping myself with my legs to keep floating in that gloomy naught.  
  
Cries and shouts echoed in the darkness.  
  
My lungs burned.  
  
I desultory breathed in until a catch in my throat cut me off.  
  
Panic hit me, swallowing in vain as much oxygen as possible.  
  
I desperately swayed my legs under water, keeping my body balanced whilst shooting sharply my throat with one of my hand.  
  
My mind was overwhelmed by oppression and tribulation.  
  
The ocean's surface started blurring as my limbs broke down abruptly eventually giving in.  
  
Like a stone lacking whichever spark of life I drowned into the deepest blue arching back in the remote hope my journay would be more confortable.  
  
The more I descended into the gloom the more the surface seemed brightening up. That lively light became little and little until I could only glimpse a dim glimmer among plain darkness.  
  
A bright star among the endless night sky.  
  
A vanishing chance-  
  
I closed my eyes waiting- didn't really matter what for  
  
Alone in the depth of the ocean, I waited-  
  
–  
  
I woke up abruptly, startling by quiet cries. My breathing was heavy and my throat burned like hell. By my side America was softly weeping, holding tightly onto his clothes.  
  
“America” I murmured hoarsely as my body gradually quieted down.  
  
He weary glanced towards me, his cerulean big eyes were swollen and wetted by salt tears which made them shimmer under the moonlight.  
  
“Engwand... Engwand!” exclaimed him, crashing onto me.  
  
He wept once more, blabbing unintelligible words I couldn't figure out; hiccups broke up his sentences as if all his worries and fears spilled out of him all at once.  
  
I felt puzzled. I glanced around me, looking for answers to my unsaid questions.  
  
My limbs were still trembling. However, after taking in the situation, I enveloped the crying form in front of me in an awkward embrace. As soon as I took him, America tightened his hold on my clothes. Both of us kept still for an indefinite time. Our pulses turned regular until I felt a bit lightheaded. As I calmed down, the lad quieted as well, as if my emotion reached him, linking together our mind and heart.  
  
I breathed avidly and in the meantime I soothed the figure in my arms with warm strokes. Only then I noticed the boy was fast asleep. I tucked him in the blankets, making sure he was in a comfortable position.  
  
America squirmed softly. I embraced him once more caressing his blond hair in a soothing way.  
  
I took a moment to carefully look at him; his cheeks were lightly rosy while his eyes were swollen in a vivid red colour. He released steady, warm puffs of air from his little, somewhat chapped, mouth.  
  
I wondered how long had he been crying?  
  
I lost track of the time while sleeping so it's likely been a while. Actually it was the dead of the night, surely America heard my wails from his room and rushed here worried about my well-being. He had always been a sweet, kind-hearted boy. I had no doubt he would scramble to my aid, seeing me thrashing in the bed. Unfortunately he panicked, not knowing how to help. In the end, his uneasiness and distress took over, leaving him in an anguished state.  
  
After a few minutes I closed my eyes, hoping to release a bit of stress as I clearly needed some rest.  
  
That nightmare kept hunting my dreams, waking me up several times, confused and scared. At last in order to avoid the source of my insomnia, I looked after America all night long. Watching him positevely relieved my weary self; at a certain point, I likely fell asleep, lulled by America's soft breathing. 


End file.
